paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerial Abomination of Avebury Henge
One would usually expect documents pertaining to UFOs released by the various governmental bodies of the world to be mostly on the low strangeness end of such reports. This, however, is clearly not the case when it comes to an intriguing report released by the British Government under the Freedom of Information Act pertaining to a 1962 close encounter which took place in the historic English village of Avebury in Wiltshire. This case involved a morphing UFO which somehow managed to transform itself into a terrifying worm-like monster. The Wiltshire Wisp-Worm The name of the witness remains redacted in the official document - entitled Flying Saucer Incident, Avebury, Wilts., September 4, 1962 - but what we do know about her is that she was 52 years old and that she had been a lifelong resident of the idyllic Avebury. She apparently had a deep liking for the Neolithic standing stones positioned around her home village, and would often go for late night walks around the ancient site to gain a sense of comfort. It was one of these perhaps ill-advised ambles that would lead her into the clutches of a serpentine space being, and would prompt the Air Force's finest to descend upon the quiet town of Avebury. Speaking of the Air Force's finest - that is exactly to whom the case was assigned when it landed on the RAF's desk. Unlike how one would usually expect a military body to handle UFO incidents, this specific happening was handled with utmost seriousness by the RAF - who chose to set the British Royal Air Force’s Provost and Security Services upon the case. These talented men and women are tasked usually tasked with countering terrorism, engaging in espionage against hostile powers, and spreading counterintelligence and disinformation. That last one might've gotten you thinking that perhaps this very story might be disinformation, but I doubt this seeing as Nick Redfern apparently regarded the story as having come from a legitimate source. Anyways, two officers from the Special Investigations Section of the Provost and Security Services went to the village to interview the woman. She told them that walking around the stones late at night was one of her routine activities, and that she did so at least twice a week. It was approximately 22:30 or 22:45 on one these rambles when she was shocked to observe a brightly glowing sphere of light hovering at a height of roughly 10ft above the ground. It was approximately 2ft in diameter. It danced ethereally among the stones, clearly under some kind of intelligent control as it took extra care not to crash into any of the standing monoliths during its swerving manoeuvres. This sight might've been oddly beautiful were it not for what happened next. The light suddenly approached the witness and stopped about 15ft in front of her. Paralysed with a sense of awe, the woman could only stand there and look into the thing's beautiful light. Suddenly her state of wonderment was shattered when the entire area was suddenly lit up like an extremely powerful camera flash. This unexpected burst of light was so intense that it temporarily severely affected the woman's vision, and sent her dropping to the ground to avoid losing her balance later due to her impaired sight. Her mind racing, she started to hyperventilate as she struggled to comprehend what was happening around her. She remained close the ground for another few minutes before tentatively clambering to her feet. This was a decision that she would likely come to regret. The light was nowhere to be seen, but there was something even more upsetting in its place... Lying before her was now what she described to the P&SS officers as a huge worm. Its pale and slimy body was approximately 6ft in length and 1ft in thickness. As it looked at the terrified witness, it opened up a pair of large eyes before slowly slithering towards her across the ancient grass. Presumably every conceivable variant of a fight or flight response was now in full operation in the brain of the horrified witness, and she quickly sprung to her feet before making a mad dash back to her house. She bolted the door behind her and called the emergency services immediately. Surprisingly, she was referred to the military by the police station she had contacted instead of just being written off entirely - though apparently both the police and later the P&SS had at least briefly considered her report to be some kind of crank call. That was, of course, until the two P&SS officers ventured out to the village at around 9:00am the next morning and found the woman still behind her tightly-bolted door, seemingly completely terrified to the point that she was unwilling to leave the house at all. The officers were eventually able to persuade her to let them into the house, whereupon she made both men hot cups of tea after she had calmed down. She told her bizarre story before working up the nerve to accompany the investigators to the site of the terrifying landing. The worm monster was no longer present, but there was apparently a trail of unidentifiable slime in front of the stone near which the monster had initially appeared. This odd mucus was carefully collected and deposited into a glass jar provided by the woman. It was presumably taken back to the Air Force base and analysed, but weirdly no results have ever been published about the findings that surely took place. The P&SS officers quickly made sure that the woman was not in need of any medical assistance for her anxiety or hyperventilation before bidding her thanks and requesting that she not talk about the incident. She apparently never heard anything else from anyone in officialdom, and nothing more has ever come of this bizarre report now known only from an obscure declassified RAF document. Down in the Dumps This might seem like a completely unique creature report, and to some extent it certainly is - but the description of a worm-like entity with large and penetrating eyes reminded me of a bizarre report that has floated around the annals of online cryptozoological discussion for quite a while now. Feast your eyes on the story of the 'Dump Creature' and the mythological Ingots. Source 'Shapeshifters: Morphing Monsters and Changing Cryptids' by Nick Redfern Category:Case Files Category:Shapeshifters Category:Orbs Category:Light-Beings Category:Worms Category:Ufology Category:England Category:Ancient Sites